


夏日前夜

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, NSFW, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, 阅读前请看tag和简介
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，Vergil x Reader，校园au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♞老师维吉尔x高中生我。“我”非常早熟，v哥非常黄暴，阅读请三思。  
> ♞通篇黄色废料。纯洁的标题只是掩人耳目（  
> ♞和v，妮可，尼禄为同学关系，除了维吉尔x我以外全员单纯友情关系。  
> ♞现在离开还来得及。

我讨厌闹钟在我耳边尖叫的声音，单调又聒噪，像个复读机一样没完没了。于是我伸出手习惯性往枕头下摸去——除了干净光滑的被单外什么也没有。

我内心哀嚎，脸依旧深埋在被窝里，四处挥着手寻找手机。一声清脆的声响使我瞬间完全清醒过来。

我拍在了一只手臂上。

一只健壮精瘦，苍白的皮肤下青蓝色血管隐约可见的男性手臂，正隔着薄薄的被单搭在我的胯骨上。

我睁大双眼直冒冷汗，不敢回过头去看对方的脸。闹钟停止叫唤，但隔着床垫的震动使我头皮发麻。我咽了咽口水，嗓子干得直冒烟，隐约有些苦涩的酒味。

酒……？我默默翻了个白眼，昨夜的记忆逐渐浮现，心里大概有了个底。真正的勇士敢于直面惨淡的人生，我咬咬牙，假装不经意的悠悠转过身。

毫不意外的，那个男人已等候多时。他眯着眼直直盯着我，然后缓缓抬起拇指滑掉了闹钟。房间里顿时死一般寂静，只剩一男一女面对面躺在床上无声对峙着。

“……我认识你。”过了好久对方终于开口。

“……我也是。”我小心移动压得酸痛的手臂，大气都不敢出。

我想起来了。我在常去的日料店里见过他。有时恰逢周末，或者心情不好时我便会独自前往那里开上几厅酒——度数不高，但也足以让酒精不耐的我第二天够受的。可是喝酒一时爽，一直喝酒一直爽，你说呢？

我不喜欢人挤人的坐在高脚凳上，而是随意挑一个卡座远离人群。最近几个星期，我发现店里出现了新面孔，那是一个高挑的冷面男人，每次都恰好坐在我的不远处，稍微暼一眼就能看到他也在一个人享受孤独和佳肴。好几次我们似有似无地交换眼神时，彼此都恰好举起了酒杯。

真是一种缘分，是吧？

错过这样的缘分真是可惜了，所以就有了昨晚的事。不记得是谁来到谁的座位主动搭讪，更没有印象我们聊了什么、做了什么。唯一能确定的是，最后我来到他的家里一夜情了。

一夜情，靠。我夹紧腿，令人血脉偾张的记忆随着酒精和时间逐渐淡去，但我的身体仍记得昨夜的激情与欢愉。我们切切实实的做了爱。

“……你成年了吗？”男人幽幽开口。

“哈？”我怀疑自己没睡醒听错了。

“你看上去年纪挺小的，希望我没有违法犯罪。”他依旧用审视猎物的眼光看着我。“还在上学？”

“我快大学毕业了好吧？”我佩服自己这种时候撒起谎来毫不心虚。其实我还差一年十八，只不过早熟的很，成不成年没太大区别。

男人动了动嘴，目光依旧停留在我身上，大概在思考我的话的可信度。过了一会儿他不再理会我，掏出手机敲敲打打些什么。

我发誓我不是故意想要窥探他人隐私的，但屏幕上的对话过于刺眼，令我瞬间绷紧神经。“等等，你有儿子了？！”

“嗯。”对方换了只手垫在脑袋下面，对我的话不置可否。

我感到冷汗渗进五脏六腑。“你……你出轨了？”我可不想突然有个疯狂的女人闯进门，尖叫着拽着我的头发从被单里拖出来。

银发男人扯了扯嘴角，几乎要笑出来。“我单身。”

我如释重负。虽然一肚子的好奇心驱使我想要一探究竟，但现在貌似有更有趣的事情等待我发掘。

我起身跨坐在男人大腿上，掀开他身下的被单。身材真够辣的，我咬着嘴唇，心中不禁暗爽。能睡到这样的男人，不留下点美好回忆岂不是太可惜了？

“起来。”对方的视线依旧停留在屏幕上，没有理会，但也没有做出实际行动将我赶下去。

不知为何，我就是有谜一样的自信认为他一定不会拒绝我。毕竟我们不算普通的一夜情吧，第一天看对眼，第二天拍拍屁股走人的那种。这位单身父亲应该对我也有点好感的，不然哪个男人会浪费几个星期的时间和你眼神暧昧再付诸行动，是吧？

我缓缓晃动臀部蹭着身下的晨勃。不得不说他的阴茎漂亮极了，勃起的龟头是淡淡的粉色，膨胀的柱身清晰可见一根根狰狞的青色血管。重要的是它还很大，我从不羞于承认自己执着地迷恋着大家伙。

顶端小口因为我的动作起了反应，不断渗出透明的前液。男人呼吸不稳，他终于放下手机，手指拂过我的脸颊，光滑的指甲勾得我痒痒的。

“首先声明，我不是个喜欢一夜情的人。”

“真巧，我也不是。”我侧脸舔过他纤长的手指，暧昧的笑了。

 

 

男人站在不远处背对着穿戴衣物，衣领上的白皙脖子透着激情后的浅红色。我跪在床上，抽出几张纸巾擦干大腿和床单浓稠的丰厚精液。果然大东西就是好，光是腿交都快让我高潮了。腿间似乎还遗留着巨物抽插的触感，阴蒂被摩擦得有些红肿，但心理上的满足感是我从未体会过的。

这么好的男人，放走就太可惜了。我叫住准备出门的男人，“嘿，你叫什么名字？”

“维吉尔。”男人整理领带，看了眼镜子里跪坐在床的我。

“留个联系方式，维吉尔？”我打开手机里的名片递了过去。我抬着手等待对方接过去，心里没什么底。

“你确定？”维吉尔挑眉，微微转过身。很好，我快要成功了。

我点点头。对方拿过手机，随后是一声清脆的提示音。

计划通。我目送男人远去，此刻握着手机心情大好。但当务之急还是赶紧找到衣服离开这里，毕竟一会儿维吉尔的儿子回家看到衣不蔽体的陌生女人，幼小的心灵说不准会受到多大的伤害。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞老师维吉尔x17岁高中生我。“我”非常早熟，v哥非常黄暴，阅读请三思。  
> ♞和v，妮可，尼禄为同学关系，除了维吉尔x我以外全员单纯友情关系。  
> ♞本章含公共场合（教室）性爱/师生年龄差/未成年/等暴露描写。  
> ♞本章含大量“我”和尼禄交谈描写，如果不能接受“我和你爹上床但是我和你还是正常同学关系”，请离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以期考为由一鸽就是两个多月……本来说趁着DMC圈冷下来了我正好装死（？），结果看了几篇乙女，还发现手机里躺着之前留下的半成品，想了想咱就干呗!  
> 看着之前写的半废料，黄得我那叫一个面红耳赤啊……因为写作间隔太久了，如果有什么Bug还请包涵。  
> 祝食用愉快！

“嘿，放学要不要和我们去游戏厅玩？”

我从作业里抬起头，眼镜微微滑下鼻梁。是尼禄，班里的混小子，同学眼中的不良少年。虽然我刚来新学校没几天，但这男孩似乎很乐意主动与人打交道。他的朋友很少，跟在身边的常常只有一个黑色卷发的俏皮眼镜妹。或者那个眼神阴郁，笑起来令人头皮发麻的纤瘦少年。

所有人都怕这群“怪胎”，看到三人并排走来都会远远避免眼神接触。但我觉得他们挺好的，为人友善热情且仗义十足。虽然尼禄表达义气的方式有时过于……呃，粗鲁，或者粗俗了。

错也许不在他们。这种管理严格的私立高校随处弥漫着低压，只要气质稍稍接近不良少年，那些书呆子就会投以冷眼。妮可和V成绩并不差，只不过偏科严重，用他们的话来说分别就是“投身于自己感兴趣的领域”，和“不想在无用的事上浪费时间”。

“至于我嘛……”尼禄挠挠头，没有把话接下去。“说来，你为什么要在高中毕业前一年突然转学进来？我还以为大家都喜欢‘追求稳定’。”男孩提到这词面露不屑，口吻夸张。他不知从何处掏出一把雕刻有繁复花纹的红色小刀，熟练地于指间转动。

我也许知道他抱怨别人闲言碎语自己“不合群”是什么意思了。我深吸一口气，悄悄往椅背靠去，十分担忧对方一个手滑将我划伤。

“父母去外地经商，我搬来和姐姐一起住，就顺便来较近的学校就读了。”尼禄实在过于自来熟，我本想保持比较礼貌的客套几句，没想到三两下就不自觉被套了话。“你呢？你看上去不太适合这里。”

“我爸是这里的老师，他觉得自己的眼皮底下比较好管我。”周围三三两两聚了些人，尼禄不动声色的收回小刀，顺便假装伸个懒腰。

“老师？教哪门课的？”

“文学史的维吉尔啊。明天有他的课，劝你好好准备一下，他很喜欢刁难人的。”

哦，维吉尔啊……

等等。

维吉尔？

我在心脏停止跳动前抓起手机，确认记忆里已经模糊的那个名字。

会是重名吗？我才发现眼前的银发男孩眉眼与维吉尔有几分神似。其实我也不太记得那个男人什么模样了，毕竟上次那件事已经过去了几个月，我和他也没再有任何联系。但他的气质令人印象深刻，和痞气的尼禄完全不像来自于同一血脉。

我烦恼地抓乱头发趴在桌上，尼禄一副“接受命运吧”的表情，还带着点幸灾乐祸的成分。“对了，你是不是也住在附近啊？之前好像在我家楼下见过一个和你很像的女生。”

“不，你没见过。”我忽然头痛得要命。难不成那天回去看到的穿着蓝色兜帽衫，在电梯里听着耳机乱扭的家伙是他？我当时以为维吉尔的儿子年纪挺小的，也许还在满地爬学走路——毕竟他看起来挺年轻的，最多三十岁的样子。这么说来那个混蛋平日保养不错啊。

“哈，我记不太清楚了。可能因为你们个头都不高吧。”尼禄完美继承了维吉尔的高挑和外形——除了那与生俱来毒辣的嘴。

“……抱歉打断你们的谈话。维吉尔先生托我转告你，麻烦十五分钟内务必到达他的办公室。”V不知从哪冒出来的，轻飘飘地丢下一句话和一个意义不明的眼神。我摊开手，送给尼禄“你完蛋了”的幸灾乐祸牌坏笑。

“不，我指的是……你。”V抬起手指，目光朝着我。尼禄快要笑到桌底下去，他嚣张地做了个抹脖子的姿势，口型无声说了句“Jackpot”。

“也许老师只是想认识一下新同学。”我站起身收拾桌面，礼貌的假笑着。

“我想是的。你很幸运，维吉尔老师这次没有让你带上课本检查预习情况。”

我叹气，转身离开前甚至听到尼禄一边狂笑一边咳嗽。他不会蠢到被自己的口水呛到了吧？

 

“你在认真听吗？”维吉尔摘下眼镜，揉了揉酸胀的眼窝。

“嗯。”然而我并没有听进去。自从半小时前确认了面前的老师和我记忆中一夜情的男人身份重合，我的大脑便一直处于停滞状态。哦，看看窗外路过的三人组，背着书包有说有笑的，夕阳下的青春笑脸多么美好。尼禄甚至还冲我竖了个中指。哦，我相信他没别的意思，对他来说这就代表着“你好”“再见”，代表着对我的温馨问候和关切祝福。若得知我睡了你爸，你能否还能像如今一样笑靥如花？我几乎快在内心唱了出来，虽然依旧心如死灰。

“那把我刚才说的三点要求复述一遍。”维吉尔端起桌面上的茶杯，杯面上漂浮的深色茶叶轻轻晃动。

意料之内。“第一，遵守校规。不许迟到早退，尤其是文学课。”我小心观察着对方的表情，似乎没什么特别反应。“第二……按时交作业，切忌敷衍了事。”

对方几不可闻的嗯了声，示意我继续。

“……第三，”我攥紧发白的拳头，盯着维吉尔唇上被吹开的叶片。“不能在学校提及我们上床的事。”

 

我踢着脚下的石块，灼热的夕阳把我半边脸晒得温温热热的。书包很沉，没走几百米我的背就被拉扯得有些酸痛了，光是这段到校门口的路程就花了将近二十分钟。

我望着从身边一闪而过的白色轿车，驾驶座上的人有点像维吉尔。他或许瞥了我一眼，或许又没有。不过他刚才的表情真是好笑极了。听闻我语出惊人，维吉尔差点儿摔出手中的茶杯，四顾无人才放弃了想要捂紧我乱说话的嘴的冲动。

我看到了桌面上半敞的花名册，再往后翻几页就有我的名字和入学照片，所以维吉尔很大可能在确认通讯录后也想起了我。我很高兴他没有急着否定数月前的“孽缘”，把这件事摊开说清楚，在学校里对彼此都有好处，只不过不是现在。维吉尔的骨节清脆地敲打桌面，隔着厚厚的木板也能感受到他的慌乱与不安。最终他丢下一句“过几天我和你好好谈谈这事”，摆摆手示意我离开。

 

接下来的几天我和维吉尔还算相安无事。只要我老老实实听课，他也不会刻意为难。有时候枯燥的文学课几乎成为他和V的双人秀。V不时的精彩发言令维吉尔很是欣赏，我甚至怀疑学识渊博的他才是对方失散多年的亲生儿子，而不是旁边那个和妮可在桌下偷偷捣鼓新奇机械的臭小鬼。

我没心思的按动笔头上的按钮，因为放学后要被留堂而毫无听课兴致。维吉尔捧着课本悠悠走下讲台，我盯着他眼尾一道几不可见的皱纹出了神。为什么这次不是选择托人转告，也没有在发下来的作业本上通知我，而是昨晚一个诡异时间点发来短信呢？数月来空荡荡的对话框突然冒出一句“明天下午六点，教室”，让我的内心一直缠绕着不祥的预感。

好在下课铃及时结束了我的煎熬。尼禄和妮可鬼鬼祟祟的抓起书包就跑。说到尼禄，最近我们少了很多交流，他可能困惑于我的突然冷漠。可是那张脸每次都在提醒我“嘿，你和他爹睡过”，对不起，我再也无法正常直视他了。

我在教室里慢吞吞的磨着，一边心不在焉的写作业，时不时抬头看向墙上的时钟。我不明白维吉尔为什么要选择这个尴尬的时间点让我干等着，想要吃个晚饭也并不充裕。还差五分钟六点，最后一个女生刚好跨上背包离开，只剩我独自坐在偌大的教室中央。

难道……

不远处的脚步声戛然而止。我不敢回头，只感到身后凝聚着冰凉的目光，却烧得我的脖颈灼热火辣。我滚动嗓子小心吞噎口水，余光瞟到那个男人将风衣外套放在了后座桌面。

“可以坐在这里吗？”维吉尔没给我回答的机会，直接坐在了身旁。学生桌椅似乎容不下他，大开着的修长双腿几乎要碰到我的身体。我小心翼翼侧了侧身，尽量避免无意的肢体接触。

“喝吗？”一罐茶饮放在我面前，我摇摇脑袋表示拒绝。

“你来这里干什么？”我冷冷道。

维吉尔没有立刻回答，过了一会儿才缓缓开口。“关心学生生活。放心，今天不是来找你谈学习的。”

我依旧不语。男人偏过头，饶有兴致的盯着别扭的我，见一直逃避地屈着腿抱着手臂，索性换了个话题。“最近不去日料店了？”

“你在想什么？开学了哪有时间去。”有这么一位严师管着，除了那几位胆大包天的特殊学生，谁晚上不是老老实实的呆家里学习？

“我还以为你会跑去其他地方喝酒。”维吉尔看上去无所谓，他放弃了无用的客套，拿回饮料递到自己的嘴边。

“哼，你觉得我是天天泡吧睡男人的女生吗？”我从来不和男人一夜情的——除了那晚的意外。他把我想成什么了？

“当然不是。”维吉尔轻轻笑了笑，“不过也有这个可能。”手臂不知何时搭在了我的椅背上，修长的手指隔着木质敲打着，轻微的颤动骚得我后背痒痒的。我甚至觉得肩膀上蓦然的一片温暖来自于他的掌心。

“嘁，你还为老不尊呢。我猜你喜欢勾引未成年小姑娘上床，是吧？”我转过身直视维吉尔，不知听闻一字一句后他脸上会变化出什么样令人惊喜的表情。

“不，我不喜欢小女孩。”

“说实话。”我不买账。

“除了你。”

“哈？！”我几乎从座位上跳起来。谁先动情谁是狗，维吉尔在胡说些什么！

男人饶有兴致的看着我。恍惚间我忽然觉得面前玩味的表情，与记忆中充满酒精与暧昧的夜晚重叠在一起。我想起来随后自己好像被半抱在维吉尔肩上，一路带回他的家。

“一个玩笑，别介意。”

我竟然有那么一瞬间当真了，这么说我才是狗咯？维吉尔的手不规矩的摸上了我裸露的锁骨。我不喜欢多余的束缚，所以一放学就摘下了长款领结，还解开了最上面一颗扣子。因此大手轻而易举滑进了我的衬衫，另一只手不急不躁的至上而下松开衣扣。男人的面庞闪过一丝困惑，我感到自己可能有机会抓住他的某些弱点。

“……不穿内衣？”维吉尔握住一只乳房揉捏，故意让乳尖夹于指缝玩弄。

“没必要……我平时嫌穿着难受。”对方看上去更不解了，我要借这个机会好好嘲弄他。“您难道没有这方面的常识？或者说……经验？”

“嗯。”维吉尔居然大大方方承认了，我有些诧异于他的坦诚。不，他一定是在骗人，这个情场老手想借我之口说出羞耻的话以刺激他的变态性欲，一定是的。

“这么说来，您是长期禁欲的单身父亲？”这个可能性比较低，反正我说出来自己都不相信。维吉尔忽然加重手中的力道，我不小心叫了出来。

他发现了我胸前的项链，没有征求我的许可便捏在手里端详摩挲，而后放在唇边吻了吻。

“是的。”维吉尔看了看我，将项链塞入我的乳沟中，甚至恶意在沟壑中勾了两下手指。

“你真变态，维吉尔。”

对方不语，擅自抓起我的手摸向黑色西裤下的勃起。我不禁怀疑他从办公室过来的路上就一直是硬着的。

维吉尔引导着我对阴茎上下其手，我的指腹抵着凸起的血管，内心羞于承认自己贫瘠的青涩手法。这算什么，学生和老师坐在座位上手淫？似乎嫌我不够熟练，带着我的手加快了撸动的速度，他难道要在这里射出来吗？

维吉尔忽然把我抱了过来，我顺着怀里倒去，差点将他扑倒在地。“你干什么！”我被扛在肩上，膝盖死死按住不让乱动。

“老实点，你想被打屁股么？”

我被扼住双腕狠狠扣在讲台，上身趴在桌面双脚离地，只能晃着脚尖追寻地面带来的安全感。抬脚时却意外勾进了维吉尔的裤管中，我明显感受到相触的肌肉瞬间绷紧。

“我说了，乖一点。”维吉尔恶意勾弹我腿根的大腿袜以示警告。“自己把裙子撩上去。”

“我……不！”真够变态的，他在做什么梦！

我的臀瓣瞬间挨了清脆的一巴掌。不疼，但很响，空荡荡的教室里回荡着刺耳羞耻的声音。我呆住了，难以置信维吉尔竟然真的敢在公共场合做出这种事情，希望他进门的时候上了锁，好给我留点所剩无几的自尊心。

我委屈极了，屁股上肯定留下了难看的红印，还要被注视着做出淫荡的动作。维吉尔揉捏着刚才掌掴的地方，不知是在安抚还是催促。我难堪地颤抖双手掀开了裙子，下半身暴露在初秋干涩的冷风中。

是拉链和皮带碰撞的声音。我看不到身后，那个大家伙可能正摇晃着冲我滴水。维吉尔慢吞吞的不知道在磨蹭些什么，我甚至还抱有一丝幻想，也许他在考虑再来次腿交放我一马。

“内裤脱了。”

我短暂犹豫了零点几秒，决定豁出去。“不要！”

仿佛正中对方下怀。我话音刚落，粗大的阴茎就捅入了我的小穴，但只进去了龟头，他是想嘲讽我吗？

我后悔今天穿了条又细又薄的内裤，维吉尔甚至用不到手，光是阴茎顶着就把边缘挑开操了进来。这么说我之前那个冒险的决定是正确的，被打一巴掌总比奸视下脱光再被猥亵好得多。

可是这样穿着完整被后入也够寡廉鲜耻的。“你太紧张了，”维吉尔揉揉我紧绷的腰，“放松点，小家伙。”

“什么小家伙。你戴套了没？”我被顶得有些喘不过气来，无力的抓着讲台边缘抵抗体内的深刺。

“在你摇着屁股渴求我的时候戴的。”维吉尔恶劣极了，“我还以为你能感觉得出来。”

这都什么乱七八糟的。我又没有无套性爱过，怎么知道去掉一层塑胶的快感有什么区别？

哦，我知道了，他想嘲讽我经验不足。我抓起搭在桌上的紧实手臂报复性地啃咬，维吉尔耐疼得的很，不仅毫不介意，反而趁我分心时戳得更深了。还差一点儿就要全根没入了，稀疏的阴毛在深入浅出中反复磨蹭着，骚得我的小口麻麻的。

“小猫咪。”维吉尔转了转手臂，大方的换了面干净光洁的皮肤任我啃噬。

“你，你别顶了……真的进不去了。”比常人粗一些就算了，好好做前戏我还是可以努力吞下去的。但是他到底有多长啊，阴茎仿佛顶不到头，无尽的折磨让我快要难以维持体面。我没好气的收缩阴道，夹紧贪得无厌的巨物以示反抗。

“你这样只会让我更兴奋。”滚烫的肉棒实在大到夸张了，恰巧它的主人失去了耐心。失去循序渐进的推入令我体内如割裂般痛苦，每次浅戳只是开胃菜，重头戏都放在最后的全根没入。

身体仿佛一下下被操开，紧致的内阴却在每次抽拔后很快恢复原状，死死绞着离去的肉棒不愿放开。我恨自己一味讨好而不听使唤的身体，唯有在嘴上逞逞强，尽量多留下几个虎牙印，让维吉尔几天都不敢撩开袖管，只能将隐藏着肮脏秘密的小臂藏于衣下。

“好湿。”避孕套和内壁摩擦发出别扭的水渍声。维吉尔沾满我腿间的透明粘液，直接塞入我的口中，在下嘴抵抗前便按压住舌苔，绕着上颌抹了一圈，离去前还配合着后入的节奏抽插两张欲求不满的小嘴。

这太侮辱人了，我瘫软在男人身下使不出半点力气，完全动弹不得。

“老师……”我忍住哭腔，脸埋在抖动的手臂里。“好疼。”

维吉尔几乎停止了动作，他似乎在犹豫，缓缓抚上我的脑袋传递歉意。他圈紧了揽住我的手，小心翼翼的侧过耳边观察反应。

愿者上钩。我反手勾住维吉尔的脖子亲了上去，嘴里是薄荷与茶叶的混合香气，凉凉的散发着寡淡苦味。维吉尔完全没有意料到我的诡计，被动的推到一旁闲置的长椅上。

我很高兴自己终于掌握回主动权，趁打乱呼吸节奏时拽开对方的衬衫，雪白肌肤泛着不正常的可疑粉红，一片锁骨如晚霞般倚丽。我抚摸着那粒小小的乳头，想到那个一夜情后的早晨。那天早上我骑在维吉尔的跨上，从上往下俯视他饱满的胸肌，只可惜忘记试一试柔软的手感。

现在补偿自己还来得及。我忍不住上下其手，也没忘记晃着屁股压榨骑乘阴茎的快感。维吉尔任我强上，只剩一双手自由支配，于是毫不留情的往我屁股又甩了一巴掌。

“呜！”如愿所偿看到对方脸上难耐隐忍的表情，看来他也同样在极限的边缘摇摇欲坠。我的腰被拉着沉下去，被迫迎合层层深入。“老师……您要射在哪里？”

维吉尔贴近我的耳边，干净光滑的下巴莫名蹭得我痒痒的，我缩了缩脖子，没听清楚微弱的气声。最终答案留给了内阴深处汹涌膨胀的巨物，我们抵着额头一前一后到达了高潮。

过了一会儿，维吉尔拍拍我的屁股示意起身。我缓过神，后知后觉站起来，差点腿软又坐回阴茎上。我红着耳根背对过去穿好衣服，听到维吉尔一声轻笑，帮我把衣角塞回裙子里。

“对了，你别把安全套扔在教室垃圾桶，不然我打你。”

对方一脸难以置信，对我性爱后瞬间翻脸好气又好笑。他无奈摇头，“你去收拾书包，等会我送你回家。”

我不情愿的嘟囔几句。“不许骂脏话。”维吉尔走下讲台，往下按了按我的脑袋，“明天检查你的课本，记得拿回去认真复习。”

“知道了，老师！”我拎起书包，将嘴角上挑的坏家伙推了出门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下篇不知道又要等到啥时候了……可能哪天被什么黄色垃圾刺激了我就勃♂了……对8起各位！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇时间线大概在一年之后的高中毕业季。依旧是车，有点快的高速列车。

我在人群中一眼看到了维吉尔——我就知道他一定会按时赴约的。高挑的男子在酒吧中十分出众，气质却与灯红酒绿的场所格格不入。

浓郁的烟酒气息使维吉尔厌恶的锁紧了眉头。他侧身给沉沦狂欢的男女让了条通道，艰难穿过熙熙攘攘扭动身体的人群，径直走到我面前。

“过来。”维吉尔抓起我的手臂，我差点从沙发上摔倒。我几乎要站不稳，细长的高跟鞋磨得我的脚生疼——派对甚至还没开始进入正题，隐隐作疼的腿就有些撑不住了。

我被按在走廊拐角的墙壁，后脑勺差点磕在厚重的水泥墙上。我偏过头吃痛的叫了声，对方不给我任何逃避的可能，脸贴到一个暧昧的距离。只要我想，抬起头就可以轻易吻到他微微扇动的纤长睫毛。

维吉尔的额头布满了细密的汗珠，不知他是否也像我一样燥热难耐？还是因为一路跑进酒吧乱了手脚？我内心玩味，却故意投以无辜的眼神。男人浅色的眼眸毫无波澜，无声地告诉我并不吃这套。看来接下来也不会发生什么浪漫的事，大概率还要教训我一顿。

“你是不是觉得没人管你，就可以放任自我了？嗯？”维吉尔抬起我的下巴，逼我直视他的脸。尽管穿了双要命的高跟鞋，我还是和他差了一头的身高。我的脚尖微微颤抖，脖子因为仰视而略微酸疼。得赶紧结束这场混乱的闹剧。

“你，你已经不是我的老师了，管那么多干……”

“正因如此，以后管你再也不用束手束脚了。”维吉尔伸手抹开我嘴角残余的口红，沾染他的指腹。“你喝了这里的东西？知不知道有多危险？”

“没喝呢，就是等你来才敢……”

“不准喝。”真是奇怪，他是把自己当成我父亲了吗？“说正事。这次你都请了谁来这里？”

“放心，高中同学我一个都没请，都是些以前的朋友。保证没人认识你。”维吉尔稍稍松开对我的束缚。我大了胆，双手覆上隔着薄薄布料的厚实胸肌。

我听到维吉尔略显粗重的喘息声。我猜他一定想对我做些什么——他明显有备而来。一开始在酒吧门口捕捉到修长的黑色的身影时，我还怀疑他是不是下了班才急匆匆赶来的。

然而并非如此。我笑了，不紧不慢解开他的风衣扣子。黑色大衣把他的身形衬得过分修长，但衣冠楚楚可不适合这样的场合。

维吉尔今天没有戴上那副虚伪的眼镜——我可太讨厌他假装为人师表的样子了。今天对他也许是个特别的日子，因为他少见地给自己银色长发抹了些发油，一丝不苟的梳在脑后。

但是现在，一部分碎发随着晃动散落下来，遮住他纤薄的耳尖。我很期待这对白净无瑕的耳朵打上耳钉会有多么惊艳，然而终究只是幻想。之前尼禄溜出去偷偷打了两个耳洞，第二天愣是被维吉尔揪出来在办公室前当众教育了一顿。气得他每天找我嘴臭他的父亲、我们尊敬的师长，持续了大概半个多月才消停。好笑的是，期间担当罪魁祸首的耳洞，差点儿因尼禄的疏于保养及其自然生长而消失。

我把自己包裹在维吉尔宽大的衣摆里，手臂紧紧圈着他精瘦的腰腹。看来您是有备而来啊，维吉尔老师，我暗自发笑。我以为他会钟情于在学校常年穿着的粗糙全棉衬衫，没想到这次竟然选择了光滑的白色丝绸。新衬衫的手感很好，火热的体温令我欲罢不能，我忍不住籍此上下其手。

“德高望重”的教师似乎还没有从师生关系中转换过来。他仿佛愣住了，手脱离了墙壁就不知道该放在哪里。要怪就怪我穿得太少了。

大厅传来此起彼伏的起哄声，看来今晚的主角该登场了。维吉尔脸上略显尴尬，手不自然地收了回去插在口袋里。我上前吻了吻他缠绵后艳红的耳根，舌头顺带卷起薄薄的耳垂。

“走吧。”

此后几个小时，维吉尔就这么坐在聚会中心远处的偏僻角落里。无论多么新鲜刺激的话题，还是劲爆的擦边球游戏都无法吸引他的注意力——除非我想要拿起桌上的酒瓶，或者为数不多的男生尝试制造肢体接触，他才会从阴暗处投来一个警告和威胁意味的眼神。

真是令人扫兴的家伙，还不如不来。我讪讪放下手里的酒，好在朋友们似乎没有察觉到我和维吉尔的眼神博弈，派对依旧气氛高涨。

在好几轮没有我参与的拼酒娱乐结束后，这场闹剧以半数人倒在沙发上不省人事告终。

维吉尔仿佛等待中场落幕的观众一般，不急不慢地站起身走过我身旁。他轻拍我的肩膀，丢了句“我在外面等你”便扬长而去。

我头昏脑涨，努力集中精力思考如何收拾残局。维吉尔竟然丢下我先跑了。我扭了扭酸痛的脖子，不知什么时候留下的落枕。想了想还是决定和几个清醒的朋友把剩下的醉汉抬走。

我和好友终于把最后一个醉鬼送上了车。维吉尔在不远处靠着车门站着，昏黄街灯下的身影拖得很长。他看上去像是睡着了，双手抱臂紧皱眉头，发油在初春略带寒意的夜风中最终还是没能维持住一丝不苟的造型，几屡发丝被随意吹到额前。第六感敏锐的男人察觉到了我的接近，他睁开眼，但没有看向我，目光抛在脚底的柏油路。

“噢，亲爱的。再次祝你生日快乐，今天真的非常尽兴。”好友贴近我的脸颊送上黏糊糊的吻。“时间不早了。你父……呃，你哥哥在等你呢，快回去吧。”

我挤出一个微笑，尴尬的挥挥手告别。不愧相识多年，下次我该好好感谢她没有直接说出维吉尔是我父亲或者男朋友什么的。

男人拉开副驾驶座车门等我上车。我莫名心虚不敢直视他，也不想说些什么打破死一般的寂静。我侧过身缩在座位上，对着后视镜里逐渐远去的树木街灯发愣。

对方不知是否在和我无声地对峙，或者只是我一厢情愿的想太多了。他看上去心情大好，但也不排除随时停下车把我劈头盖脸教育一顿的可能性——就像上次测验失利那样。

车在红色信号灯前停了下来。我悄悄探出手指摇下车窗想要透口气，脸颊贴在冰冷玻璃上让我感觉舒服了些。其实我并不很喜欢酒吧那样的场所，也许在维吉尔看来，这只是属于逃离未成年枷锁的稚嫩年轻人的狂欢。

忽然什么东西遮住了视线，打断我的胡思乱想。“开窗的话就把外套穿上。”维吉尔脱下风衣盖在我身上，“……真是疯了，这种天气还穿这么少。”

我裹紧过长的外套，脸埋在衣领里，很难在刺鼻的烟酒气息中寻找几分他留下的味道。嗓子忽然恰不逢时地重重咳了两下，很好，我又要被骂了。

维吉尔叹气，侧过身打开我身前的储物箱。“里面什么都有，你自己找点药来吃。”

我随手翻了翻干净整洁的箱子，却什么也不想做，只是把头靠在维吉尔的右肩沉默着。

对方意料之外的没有把我推开或者责备些什么。他偏过头，冰凉的脸颊刚好与我温热的额头相贴，抬手按在我的太阳穴揉捏着。我舒服地哼了哼，往怀里挤了挤。

维吉尔拨开我微微汗湿的长发，亲了亲眉角。“自作自受。”他放开我，手放回手刹。“起来吧，你这样我没法开车。”

我忽然搂过他的脖子，主动送上一个潮湿火热的深吻，手不怀好意地解开几颗衬衫扣子，离开前指甲还轻轻划过胸肌的沟壑，他一定没料想到我突然的举动。我回到座位上端坐着假装无事发生，与后视镜里眼神惊慌失措的男人形成鲜明对比。

狭小空间内光线昏暗，我看不清他是否起了反应。但我从不再游刃有余的粗沉气息，以及捏紧方向盘而发白的指节得知——马上要有好事发生了。车内死气沉沉的气氛忽然变得暧昧起来，俩人默契的不敢再多说多做些什么，生怕一个擦枪走火的举动再令双方难填欲壑。

车停在了我家楼下。维吉尔下车为我开门，直勾勾的眼神无声催促着。仿佛受不了被消磨耐心，我几乎是被半拎着带下车的。没想到的是，对方居然又打开后门把我塞进了后座。

我看了眼姐姐给家里客厅留下的灯，她多半已经睡了。我本想和维吉尔调会儿情再邀请他上去“坐坐”，没想到他比我预料的要心急。或者说，伪君子教师喜欢刺激一些的场所？

“您这是干嘛啊，维吉尔老师？”我故作清纯的姿态成功激起对方的兽欲。维吉尔捏着我双手手腕，几乎疯狂的啃咬我的嘴唇。

“只有这种时候你才肯叫我老师，是吗？”在学校为了和维吉尔作对，我几乎从不使用尊称。有事找他的时候基本就直呼其名，甚至一声“嘿”就算打过招呼了。他一开始对此很不满，但时间久了也拿我没办法。反正尼禄平时对他也是这个样子，再多一个没礼貌的小鬼也无妨。

维吉尔的手摸到了我湿滑的腿根。今天自己似乎格外敏感。我才意识到往日总是我去办公室主动骑他，掌握一切主动权。但偏偏是现在最常见、最传统的传教士体位令我欲罢不能。或许是因为想着自己裹着老师的大衣被按在车里偷欢，沉沦于背德的快感而性奋。

维吉尔把我身上摸了个遍，衣服被拆得七零八落的。“安全套呢？”

“什么？”

“别给我来这套。我看到你翻储物箱的时候顺走的。”他眯着眼，平整的指甲划过我的上唇。

车上竟然准备了这种东西，您可真有心计。我嘁了声，从胸口布料间抽出蓝色的塑料包装，熟练地抬手递到对方嘴边，却不急不慢地握住我的手腕吻了个遍，叼走安全套前甚至含住了指尖。

维吉尔咬开包装袋，却在我面前不怀好意的晃了晃。“给你个机会，传教士还是后入式？”

我吃了一惊，随即面红耳赤。要不是先前的失策，今天理应依旧是我在上面操维吉尔的。其他的体位从未存在于计划之中，更何况后入这种带有征服和屈辱意味的姿势。

我想了想自己被维吉尔圈在怀里，一下下从后面深入的样子……这，这绝对不行！至少不是今天！

我咬着充血的嘴唇，努力让自己看起来没那么难堪。“少废话……就这样做！”我撩起裙子解开内裤两侧的系带，白色布料顺势滑落在地。我要让他明白谁才是有备而来的那个人。

身上的男人挑了挑眉，眼里闪过一丝不易察觉的闪躲。他低头埋在我的发丝里，一点点吮吻耳后薄薄的皮肤。“我改变想法了……我今天不想对你太温柔了。”

我因为这句话而湿得一塌糊涂，嘴上还在逞强。“哈……你，你可千万别让着我。”

维吉尔捧着我的脸，温柔地亲吻着每一寸肌肤，嘴角含着笑意。在我快要沉沦的前一秒，等候多时的阴茎忽然顶进等候多时的部位。

只进去了一半。我疼得眨眨眼，感受阴道不断吞吐着粗大，紧致地收缩勾勒出伞状龟头的形状。

“那你要小心了，老师可是说一不二的人。”该死的，维吉尔真的没打算手下留情——就凭他说着这句话的时候阴茎还在自顾自往深处顶。

太深了。我捂着嘴不让自己叫出来。我实在没想到这样的体位能进得那么深，肚子里被塞得热热涨涨的。但维吉尔显然还不够满意，他抓住我的腿往外又分开了点。我条件反射想要踹开，对方却仿佛提前预知般反手扣紧了脚踝。

光滑薄凉的舌尖覆上我脖颈的肌肤，一点点吮吸细密的汗珠。我咬咬牙，不甘心的扯开维吉尔半挂着的衬衫。对方也任由我去，配合我一起剥掉碍事的布料。

车内偷欢的二人开始了明争暗斗。我撒气似的在自己师长精壮的后背留下一道道深深的抓痕——保证一个星期内都清晰可见的那种。希望每次他洗澡后皱着眉头照镜子时都能想起我。意料之内的，对方也用身下更凶狠的动作以作回报。

维吉尔抵着我的鼻尖，他居然还有闲心与我接吻。我真想一口咬破这个老流氓的嘴，然而只是浑身瘫软无力的被掠夺口腔的空气。

“流了不少水，嗯？”对方直言指出我不堪的模样，粗糙的指腹抹开我嘴角残余的口水。阴茎还往阴道恶意戳了一下，交合处传来明显的水声。

“您指的是哪里的水呢？”光是想象维吉尔把不听话的我抓回去重读语言学，我都难以自持。

我呜咽着被操到了高潮，对方也在剧烈的收缩颤抖中快速抽插，伴着我失了调的呻吟声射在最深处。

我抬起小臂遮住自己，不想让他目睹我的高潮脸。维吉尔来回抚摸我起伏的脖颈算作安抚，让我忍住了想要给他一耳光的冲动——虽然也没有力气去做就是了。

休息了一会儿，我支撑着坐起身，阴茎顺势滑了出来。我在维吉尔的脸上同样捕捉到了意犹未尽的信号，“……再来一轮。”

对方看起来游刃有余。“亲爱的学生，我并不认为你还有多余的气力。”说着他摘下安全套，不知从哪里又摸出一只崭新的红色装，夹于指间在我眼前晃悠。“自己戴上去，老师就让你在上面。”

“求之不得。”我分开腿跨在维吉尔身上，套上套子就着松软的蜜穴坐了下去。我舒服得哼了哼，摆动腰肢感受体内半勃的阴茎逐渐膨胀。我得意地看向维吉尔，对方脸上却是看透一切的神情，仿佛一切行动都掌握在他的计划里。

我不喜欢这样。这让我自己像极了年长者眼中玩闹的小孩。但那又何如？现在是我在操着他，我昔日的恩师。男人不再保持着整齐的发型，而是随意散落着，发尾和额头全是性爱后的大粒汗珠。他低吟着，看得出来我的技巧让他很是舒服。

光裸的背部忽然盖上了布料——是那件白色衬衫。“怎么？”

“怕你冷。”维吉尔为我系上最上面的扣子，但仅此一粒。

“怕我被偶然路过的行人看光？原来您的占有欲这么强。”

“难道你有被窥探癖？”

“你有制服癖。”我有些累了，身子感觉沉沉的，大腿也不住颤抖，但我还不能这么快败下阵来。该死，自己的体力怎么就那么差。

维吉尔笑了笑，适时捏了捏我腰侧的软肉。“是谁总在我的课上吃零食的？”

“……你！”我瞬间炸毛，却被对方有力的手臂圈住腰腹狠狠扣向自己。他开始了剧烈的挺动，我只能撅着屁股迎合毫无规律的抽插，嘴里带着含糊的哭腔。

我挣扎得越凶，维吉尔就搂得越紧，甚至还恶意用手掰开我的腿根，让自己的粗大全根没入。我的乳头也跟着起伏上下摩擦光滑的胸肌，这似乎让我体内的大家伙更兴奋了。我彻底陷入了被动的死循环，沉沦于对方稳操胜券的掌控之下。

“混蛋……”我所能做的只有在他的锁骨留下几个不明显的吻痕或咬痕，反正在对方看来只是无用的抵抗罢了。

“这种时候不叫我老师了？”维吉尔听起来愉悦极了。

“嘁……”我忽然想到了什么，这或许能为我扳回一局，不至于输得太难看。“那您想让我称呼您什么呢？比如……？”

我凑在对方耳边悄悄说了几个字。果然维吉尔的脸肉眼可见的红了。他低下头，眉骨下的阴影遮住了双眸，捏紧我肩膀的骨节泛了白。粗长的阴茎大开大合地穿透我的身体，我毫不掩饰自己的欲望，随着节奏一下下淫荡地浪叫。

他同时把我的身体往下按，凶狠狭长的眼睛摆明今晚必定将我吃干抹净，直到操得没有力气和他作对为止。我也确实不想再争斗下去了，我们狂热的接吻，在迎来巅峰前尽情释放本能的欲望。

我倒在男人怀里，胸口相抵剧烈起伏。他揉开我的头发，等待恢复神智和气力。

维吉尔从座位底下抽出一个袋子，“生日快乐。”随后亲了下我的嘴角。

我有些没缓过神来，看到礼物忽然笑出声。“你……是不是有点破坏气氛啊？”

维吉尔脸上闪过一丝困惑——居然能看到他失策的模样。我晃了晃，有点沉。“里面是什么？”

“先把衣服穿上再说。”他轻轻托起我的屁股，粘滑的液体把我们下身弄得湿漉漉的。

“究竟是什么东西啊，练习题？”

我觉得维吉尔快被我气笑了。“怎么可能。”

“书？我觉得我猜到是什么书了。”我偏过头思考着。

“你回去拆开就知道了。”对方为我整理好衣服，把包和袋子递过来。“我就不送上去了，目的不纯。”

还有脸说目的不纯。看在礼物的份上，这句话我没说出口，只是笑着摆了摆手。

黑色大衣也被扔到怀里。“穿上。下次见面洗干净还给我。”

我攥紧手里的衣物，挥挥手告别。这大概是我十八年来最有意思的生日了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家一直以来的支持，喜欢请不要忘记点赞评论^^  
> 祝各位新年快乐！


End file.
